Once Upon a Time
by padme789
Summary: AU 'Once upon a time is how all these stories start? You learn of a prince or princess who must complete a series of tasks so that they may find that happy endings, each so desperately desire.' Rachel and Quinn's lives have intertwined for much longer than their simple four years of High School. / Concept off TV show of same name. FABERRY M for future Chapters! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee and Once Upon a Time. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I have a very odd thought process. I like to connect ideas in ways people may not expect or just place characters in different situations (I.E the GLEE fic I have titled **Gaming Gone Wrong **which places Glee characters in the world of a set of popular video games). So that's where this mesh comes into to play. The concept and Ideas behind Once Upon a Time is the base for this story the Gleeverse is where it takes place._

_There may be a touch of the way Disney portrayed the characters, but most likely I will focus on the true fairy tales or fantasy story. I won't be touching The Little Mermaid because I find it to depressing of a story._

_For the most part the Glee Guys will be random Princes if I have not decided on a specific character for them with the Glee Girls I a bit more precise about the characters. Here is the cast so far, it could change if I haven't introduced the characters._

_Remember the plot is loosely based off the show Once Upon a Time._

_Artie— Mad Hatter (Alice and Wonderland)_

_Beth—Henry (Once Upon a Time – will be 4-5 years old)_

_Blaine—Huntsman (Snow White)_

_Brittany—Tinker Bell (Peter Pan/Sleeping Beauty)_

_Coach Sylvester—Varity of Different evils (All fairytales)_

_Emma Pillsberry—Blue Fairy (Pinocchio/Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty)_

_Finn—Prince (Sleeping Beauty/Snow White/Cinderella could be viewed as Gaston he will just act like the place holder prince of traditional Fairytales)_

_Kurt—Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)_

_Mercedes—the nameless Princess (The Frog Prince)_

_Mike—the Emperor's Son (The Nightingale-not in the real story but will work with my idea)_

_Puck—Prince/Beast (Sleeping Beauty/Beauty and the Beast)_

_Quinn—Sleeping Beauty/Emma (Sleeping Beauty/Once Upon a Time)_

_Rachel—Belle (Beauty and the Beast)_

_Sam—Pinocchio (Pinocchio)_

_Santana—Little Red (Little Red Riding Hood)_

_Shelby—Fairy/Guardian (Sleeping Beauty/protects Beth for the most part)_

_Sugar—Snow White (Snow White)_

_Tina—the maid/Nightingale (The Nightingale/Beauty and the Beast)_

_Will Schuester—Father/Mentor like role (All fairytales basically)_

_This will be updated here and there, until other stories have a good stopping point to focus more on this one._

_**BOLDED** text is scene/time progressions … are flashback/other world moments in time._

_Review, review, review, and let me know what you think. This is set to be 15-20 chapters. _

**Title: Once Upon a Time**

**Rating: T (for the moment) – language/suggestive themes**

**Summary: Rachel and Quinn's lives have intertwined for much longer than their simple four years of High School. So much longer in fact that nether remember, nor believe the possibility of themselves and their friends coinciding together in a past life.**

**It was just another day in Lima, Ohio. That was until Quinn became pregnant. Rachel, Quinn and so many others have suffered sleepless nights exposing each to a world pulled unwillingly from their grasp. This story is based loosely on 'Once Upon a Time', Glee cannon up to 3x01, will include moments from other episodes.**

**Chapter 1: Bethany Lucy Corcoran**

**ONCE UPON A TIME,** is how all these stories start? You learn of a prince or princess who must complete a series of tasks so that they may find that happy endings, each so desperately desire. Moreover, it is with these storybook 'happy endings' we are told as children. That each of the fairytales are written or told to us in hopes, we will understand at the ripe ages of four or five, these tales of fairies were written for the sake of everyone learning a valuable life lesson.

Quinn Fabray, no longer believed in these 'happy endings'. Never the less, she played the part until the tears stained her cheeks and she sliced off her hair. She may have quit the Glee Club, gotten a tattoo and dated a forty year old pro-skater over the summer, oh and the pink hair she could never forget about her fuchsia pink hair. She felt like a Lima-Loser, she might as well look like one, too. Well, at least now both she and Puck looked as if they belonged together. For anyone walking the halls of school, it looked as if they were the signature couple to have a baby at sixteen.

"Puck you can't be here."

"Sure I can, that's my peephole right there." He pointed to the small hole in the cracked wall which separated both the boys and girls bathrooms.

Quinn groaned. "That's disgusting."

"There she is! That's the old Quinn I know. I knew she was in there somewhere."

"What do you want?"

"Shelby's back. She wants to talk to the two of us."

Quinn went back to applying her makeup. "So?"

"So? So, she wants to talk to us about Beth. That's what's so—that's what's up!"

She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "We aren't parent material Puck. That's why we gave her up in the first place, remember?" She pouted her bottom lip applying the lip-gloss.

Puck groaned. He grabbed Quinn's purse tossing the makeup back in before he took her wrist dragging her out of the bathroom towards a science lab.

**SHELBY LEANT AGAINST THE OLD MAHOGANY DESK. **Iphone in hand she scrolled amongst the apps of the phone finding the archived set of photos of her daughter, Beth. "Well are you both going to just stand there?" She motioned for the two teenagers. "Do you want to see her? I have some photos."

Puck nodded. He pushed Quinn forward with him.

"This is pointless. I have places I need to be." She yanked herself from Puck's grip.

"Quinn, look the photos, and listen to what I have to say, please." Shelby rose from the position on the desk. She walked over to Puck and Quinn phone held out. She began to scroll. "That's her about three weeks after you gave birth. Even at that young she inherited your beauty, wit, and grace Quinn." Shelby quirked a grin, she began to flip through the pictures once more.

Puck gawked. "She's perfect."

"And, here she is at three. That was when her curls started to soften, and if you look closely her eyes are beginning to have this wonderful combination of hazel and deep blue." Shelby glanced towards Quinn she could the questioning stare. It was beginning to work. "And here, here she just turned four. We were in New York at the time; I took her to see Lion King on Broadway." The blond girl wispy bangs framing her heart-shaped face, grinned wide, her eyes filled with magic.

Shock filled Puck and Quinn as they watched Shelby skim through the series of photos. This could not be possible. Beth was barely over one and a half. These pictures, that two year old, three year old, four year old, and five year old could not be her, it was not feasible.

"How is this possible? It—it has only been a year. No, it has been eighteen months! Those are pictures of a five year old!" Quinn grabbed the phone. She held back the urge to fling Shelby's phone into the nearby wall. Instead she tossed it into Shelby's cupped hands.

"Actually she is four and nine months, now. Though once you meet her she will come off as so much older, she is very articulate grasps her surroundings quite quickly." Shelby watched Puck's face of confusion and Quinn's contort with rage. "Quinn—,"

"This is a joke! This is some sick joke; you decided to pull on us!" Tears cascaded down Quinn's pronounced cheekbones. "Puck, say something, Puck!"

"She, she does look a lot like you. I mean the blond hair and all, and that one," Puck took hold of the phone. He shuffled through the pictures. "That one, it's like just a couple of weeks after she took her home."

"I can't—you believe her, no, Puck, just no!" He shoved the phone towards Quinn once again, in hopes the picture would prove his belief. Quinn's glare was pure hatred as she glanced in Shelby's direction "Okay, that picture is true, but the others, no." She extended her black nail polished index finger towards Shelby. "There are millions of little girls, with blond hair," Quinn scoffed. "You paid their parents to let you take photos."

She clenched her teeth. Quinn did not believe her words, so, she knew Shelby did not.

Shelby took another breath to compose her frustrations, she had been just as aggravating back then, although much more polite. "Come see her. Both of you, then you can tell me if I'm lying. I want you both to be in Beth's life." Shelby pinched the brim of her nose, and then let in a short breath. "If you don't believe me then, I will not bother you again."

"Fine, fine we'll come by, but no promises."

Puck clenched his fist muttering an excited yes as he listened to Quinn give into her desires. He was going to see his daughter for the first time.

"However, Quinn, if do end up believing me, and wan to be her life—" Puck paused; he looked at Shelby begging her with his eyes to stop. He had gotten Quinn to agree, and now she was only going to retreat back into her hole. "You need to change, this." She motioned towards Quinn as if she were Vanna White. "This isn't you, Quinn. The hair the cloths this is not you."

She gritted her teeth once more. Her fingers played with her long silver chained necklace. "This is who I am, now."

…

Shelby held tight to infant child as she exited the hospital. She looked left then right then left once more. She cued at the baby pulling her close snuggled Beth into the crook of her arm. "You are just the cutest little—" She was cut short as her purse began to vibrate. Shelby sighed. She had a baby in her arms, now was not the time.

She clicked at her keys, the car door open, and she placed Beth in the infant car seat. Shelby took up her position the car then clicked the clicked the car's ignition and maneuvered the mirror. She smiled at the car seat. "Now, let's see who decided it was a good idea to call while you were in my arms."

The phone read. One missed call – Blue. Shelby shook her head with a smile, of course.

"Hello? No, she was in my arms and I was trying to get into my car." Shelby placed her phone on speaker nestling it into the car's holder. "I have how much time? Forty-five minutes, and I need to go how far before everything starts up once more?" She pulled the four-door sedan from the hospital parking lot. "I can contact you during the new moon when the north star is directly over head? Alright, same goes for you. If you can chance it contact me, if anything and I mean anything begins to change no matter how small." Shelby smiled. "I know I will miss you too, Blue."

…

**RACHEL BERRY HUMMED ABSENTLY TO HERSELF.** She pulled then replaced brightly colored binders and textbooks from her locker. Rachel looked into the small locker mirror. She primped herself for a moment popped her lips, no need to re-gloss. She grinned wide shutting her locked.

Rachel yelped.

There standing before her was the grunge looking, sunglass clad, fuchsia haired, Quinn Fabray. "Hello, Quinn. I—I thought you only stayed out at the bleachers?"

"I come in for a class here and there."

Rachel quirked her brow before puffing her lips, "As reassuring that is to hear. Quinn, what do you want?" She began to walk to her last class of the day before Glee. "I really thought we had a friendship going last year, and you blamed me for Finn and cut your hair, then disappeared over the summer and turned into this."

Quinn remained quiet. Rachel was right, their friendship had begun to blossom, until Finn broke up with Rachel. She had used that as her opening to regain her popularity and status back at school, only to have it blow up in her face like everything had ever since she and Puck had conceived Beth. Beth, that is right. She was here on a mission she wanted to make Shelby just as uncomfortable as she was making her by holding Beth over her head.

"Shelby is back."

"I heard." Rachel fidgeted, her biological mother still a sore subject to discuss.

"I need you to come with Puck and I to her condo after Glee today. Please, Rachel."

"Y—you what, you need me to what?"

"To come with us to Shelby's, before you even start. I know I'm using you, but you weren't there Rachel something is wrong. She is using us. Playing mind games with Puck, with me. If you had been there you would understand. Please, Rachel, if you do this for me. I will do anything, I swear it, anything."

"Alright," Rachel sighed. She wanted Quinn back in her life.

"You're serious? You will help me?"

Rachel nodded.

**THE THREE TEENS STOOD OUTSIDE** the door of the brick condominium. The young man ran a nervous hand through what little hair rested atop his head. The tiny brunette took hold of the hands of the teenagers she arrived with.

"Coming, just a moment," yelled a voice from the inside. "Beth, sweetie stay in the Kitchen."

The teenagers took a deep breath.

Shelby opened the door, grin crossing her face. "I am so happy you kept you word. You two are not going to regret this— " Shelby paused composing herself. "Rachel, I didn't—" She glared at Quinn. Now was not the time to play games. "It is good to see you Rachel."

Rachel fidgeted squeezing Quinn's hand tighter. Quinn stepped forward protecting her small friend. _Maybe brining Rachel wasn't a good idea._

"Mama," chimed the small voice of a little girl. "I don' want to stay in the kitchen. It's boring in there, and I finished my up with my drawing paper, and I know dinner is coming, but I just want to have a juice pack and some chips. I good at school, you said if I was—" the small voice continued to chime like the silver bells at Christmas, only become louder and louder.

The voice was soon accompanied by a small blond girl with long soft curls which cascaded as if her hair was a waterfall down her back resting the small of her back. She looked at the teenagers, and they looked back. Beth quirked her eyebrow she was a carbon copy of Quinn. "Puck, Quinn this is Beth." Beth's eyes sparkled displaying the toothy grin only her father could pull off. "Beth, these are the two, I have been telling you about."

"Hi, I'm Bethany Lucy Corcoran, your daughter."

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. I have a few other stories I am working on, but I normally update what I see people are most interested in, so, review review review and I will update as quickly as I can.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee and Once Upon a Time. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quinn's Sleeping Beauty and many other's fairy tale counter parts are based off of Brothers Grimm and Charles Perrault's versions (however, for Quinn I'm going to work with the idea of a prophecy rather than a curse like the original story). I have also decided to Include Frannie in the story and play her off as a rival/villain of sorts for Quinn and the others._

_This has been moved up a rating so that I can be slightly more descriptive with certain moments of the story._

**_A/N update: It never occurred to me to continue the 'casting list'. So, I'm going to include a small list of who appears for each chapter in my A/N to help people keep track. (I added this to the previous chapter). _**

_Beth – **Henry**, Brittany – **Tinker Bell**, Coach Sylvester – **Old Fairy/Maleficent**, Frannie – **Sleeping Beauty's Sister/Evil Queen**, Judy & Russell Fabray – **King and Queen/Sleeping Beauty's Parents**, Quinn – **Sleeping Beauty/Emma**, Rachel – **Belle**, Puck – **Prince/Beast**, Miss Pillsberry – **Blue Fairy**, Shelby – **'Cera' Fairy/Guardian**_

… _flashback - **ALLCAPBOLD** time progression - xxx brake between fairytale and gleeverse_

_READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!_

**Title: Once Upon a Time**

**Rating: M (now) – language/suggestive themes/violence**

**Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, others Friendships: Quick, Puckleberry**

**Summary: Rachel and Quinn's lives have intertwined for much longer than their simple four years of High School. So much longer in fact that nether remember, nor believe the possibility of themselves and their friends coinciding together in a past life.**

**It was just another day in Lima, Ohio. That was until Quinn became pregnant. Rachel, Quinn and so many others have suffered sleepless nights exposing each to a world pulled unwillingly from their grasp. This story is based loosely on 'Once Upon a Time', Glee cannon up to 3x01, will include moments from other episodes.**

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty**

**THE MANY NEIGHBORING VILLAGES** and countryside were abuzz with the kingdom's latest news. The king and queen were to be blessed with another child. Their first daughter having been a miracle herself, the very prize of the kingdom, this second child had been prophesied by a lucrative traveling wise-man. The wise-man regaled of another beautiful daughter with hair as bright as the sun, eyes so stunning, all the colors of the world could not match their intensity, more cunning than a fox, and lip as soft as a briar rose. It was his discrete warning of a pricked finger which worried both the king and queen.

It was with this prophesy that the king and queen had sought out a visit from the fairies.

"The wise-man does speak the truth, my king and queen," spoke the fairy that radiated of a blue light. Her wings sputtered trough the air as if she were a dragonfly. This caused the dust sputter about landing atop the dry ground, leaving a trail of soft sprigs of grass. The fairy's bright red hair allowed both the king and queen to follow her small serine features. "You are bringing another daughter into this world, in nine months time."

An elated expression crossed the queen's stoic features as her mind acknowledged the good news. The fairy she had come to know as a child and simply call 'the blue fairy' was bringing truth to yet another dream she had never thought would come true. Another child, another daughter, would grace her way through their castle. Just as her older sister, now a lively seven year old, had when she was born into this world.

"With that, however, comes the truth to the second part of his prophesy," spoke the second of the three fairies. Cera, her wings swayed about with the elegance of a butterfly. "She will prick her finger." The king stepped forward in protest, this strong frame growing larger. "I am not threatening you, king. I am only stating the truth." Cera's trail of shimmering purple dust left a trail of white lilies along the floor.

"Then—then maybe—maybe we should not bring her into this world," stuttered the queen. She did not want to bring another daughter into this world only to have her taken away.

"No queen, never think that way, never," urged the high-pitched voice of the youngest fairy. She flittered about the king and queen with the speed of a humming bird leaving the pittering sound of a tink. She long blond hair was worn back tight. "We will find a way. There is always a way to protect the ones we love. Now, now you both should celebrate. Tell your daughter of her sister! This is a joyous time!"

xxx

**RACHEL HAD INISITED SHE NOT BE LEFT ALONE.** Not after what the three teens had just witness and as Quinn would say be forced to listen too?

"Puck I can understand, he may claim to be 'badass', but he would believe money grew on trees if you gave him any sort of inclination of the truth." Quinn huffed as she ran a nimble hand through her fuchsia colored hair. "But, you Rachel, really you bought into that crap?"

Rachel pushed herself closer to Quinn, their knees knocking against the other. "Of course I did not—it was all—I still cannot grasp how Beth would be a four year old little girl now." She held out her hand in protest of Quinn's interruption. "On the other hand, I can believe any child to come from you Quinn would be very advanced no matter what their age, even if Noah was who supplied the other half in what is needed to create a child." She bit her lip. "This is all too confusing. Perhaps a good night's rest will help us both, especially you." Rachel rose from her seat, she held out her hand.

Quinn stared at Rachel's kind gesture.

"Well, com on. I told you I was not leaving you alone, tonight, or however long it may take for you to recover from that dinner." She took hold of Quinn's wrist and pulled her into the house.

…

The teens sat in silence. Dinner was eventual to say the least, the ideal chit chat was entertaining since most has been provided by a four year old little girl, all but her 'mother' had presumed to be barely over one, nonetheless, able to talk and hold lengthy conversation. Puck loved his daughter the moment they met, as did Quinn. Only, Quinn was reluctant to grasp all that was taking place around her. She had carried this little girl for nine months, she was a miracle, and Quinn would never deny that. However, it was that connection which would not allow her to believe this girl and her daughter were the same. No matter how alike she was with both her parents by looks and personality.

She felt grip of a small female hand on her arm, it brought her from her daze, Rachel, and they were sitting next to one another on Shelby's couch. While Puck sat in a nearby chair. Beth had asked them to stay just a little bit longer; she had something she wished to show them. The rush of feet could be heard from above as the little girl searched her room for whatever she was looking for. "What's she doing up there?" Puck spoke first.

"A special book, she holds very close to her heart." Shelby rubbed her temples. "Look, I understand all three of you think I'm crazy, but everything I have told you, everything she will tell you, it's true, every word."

Quinn scoffed ready to give Shelby a piece of her mind when Beth rushed back into the room stumbling on her feet for a moment. She defiantly inherited that from her father, Quinn noted.

Beth rushed to the teens. She pulled herself into the small area on the couch next to the arm rest; she had placed herself between Puck and Quinn. The book read 'Once Upon a Time', Beth opened the book.

"I read some," Beth stated. "But, Mama read it to me most the time." She grinned wide turning the pages. "Tha's you." Beth pointed to a beautifully illustrated page of a young blond woman. The woman looked remarkably like Quinn, she could see that, Beth could see that. Everyone in the room could. It was too much.

Quinn rose from the couch, she left the living room.

Rachel looked from the empty doorway to the little girl. "Who is that, Beth?"

"Sleeping Beauty, Quinn is Sleeping Beauty."

Rachel glared at Shelby, how could she let the little girl think such things? She rose from her spot on the couch and followed after Quinn, someone needed to make sure the girl was alright. Puck took the opportunity and moved to the couch he sat next to Beth.

"They don' like me."

Puck turned his attention to Beth. "I don't want you to ever say that. Got it?"

Beth nodded, face still sunken.

"She loves you so much, this is, it's just a lot a whole lot."

Beth shut the book then ran a tiny hand along the leather cover. "Will you read it to her? When, I get sad Mama reads to me."

Puck laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I'll read it to her." He took the book into his lap. Beth stood on atop the couch cushions, she hugged Pucks shoulders. It took everything in him to not cry from the physical contact with his daughter.

…

**QUINN HAD TAKEN HER SHOWER FIRST.** Rather, she undressed herself then stood under the massaging showerhead as she regaled through the previous events of this night. She never touched the array of floral and fruit bath products. What was the point? If it was true, if what she, Puck, and Rachel had witnessed earlier at Shelby's was true, was there really a point? She had missed so much. Her daughter's first steps, her first words, her laugh, crawling, everything, Quinn would be lying if the idea being given a chance to watch her daughter grow had not intrigued, but the minute that door opened and the three friends had seen the young toddler and not a baby barely over the age of one. All Quinn's hopes were lost.

"You don't need to stay in here with me. My mom said she would make up the guest room for you, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Quinn, Quinn looked at Rachel, her long espresso brown hair dripped with water from her recent shower. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to do anything to myself—if—if that is what you're thinking."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, at the used to be blond, did she really think that low of her? "I would never think that Quinn." She sat beside her friend. "Never, do you understand me?" She had Quinn's face in the palms of her hands. "You are amazing, and all of this, as insane and impossible this all is. There is nothing wrong with you Quinn."

Quinn blinked a way the tears, never would she have thought Rachel of all people would be consoling here. Santana would call her crazy. Brittany would be worse than Puck; the idea of fairy tales being true would mean the world to that girl. She looked at the large leather book which had been given to her by Beth, only a few hours ago.

"Come on, we should rest. I am sure Noah will want to talk to us about everything tomorrow, and I do not know about you. But, I would like to be rested when we have that conversation with him." Quinn nodded, Rachel smiled.

Quinn lay across her bed atop the covers. She pulled Rachel too her, cuddling tight to her small frame. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling tighter to the girl who curled into her beds covers.

xxx

**THE FLICKERING LIGHTS ECHOED** throughout the large castle. The dining hall was bursting with energy, couples as far as the eye could see sat side by side along the large dining tables. Children ling the tables eating and playing amongst themselves, Francis, the eldest daughter to the king and queen, sat beside her mother. She would eat, converse, and glance in the direction of her family's newest addition. Her baby sister, Quinndaline, the thing that had caused her father, the king, to outlaw all materials which needed the use of a thumbnail, her sister was the cause for the lack in her favorite things.

"Today, is a day of celebration," yelled out the king. All attention now on his large frame, his smile larger than it had ever been. "My wife and I had been gifted with the grace of our lovely daughter, Francis, after having been told we would never be given the chance to bare children. And it was, no more than two weeks ago that we were graced once more with the gift of a child, another daughter, Quinndaline, she two will show this world what it means to be the fairest in the land!" The party guests cheered, kings, merchants, and noblemen alike shook the hand of the king granting him with their praise.

"Eat! Eat and be merry my friends! Today is a day of celebration!" The king sat once again, the queen taking hold of his free arm giving it a loving squeeze.

The evening continued on their guests gorging themselves with food and wine. When the sudden procession of fairies entered the dining hall their dust leaving a wake of beautiful and pungent flowers, the three fairies to which the king and queen had spoken to only nine months before fluttered their way forward. "It is so good to see you have come," grinned the king. "Without you, none of this would have been possible."

Francis watched the series of fairies flutter about the wooden cradle of her sister.

The blue fairy flew about the guests stopping in front of the king, queen, and princess. "We come bearing gifts, in hopes that she will reach her full potential." A fairy who trailed of bright orange started, gifting little Quinndaline with wit, another trailing with gold gifted her with beauty. The blue fairy soon fallowed with the gift of grace, Cera then with the gift of song, and finally youngest of all the fairies, the one whose wings flittered about with such speed a little tink echoed about where ever she went, gifted the baby with dance.

The young blond fairy who trailed behind her a bright green, kissed her cheek, their eyes met. The fairy new they would hold a lasting friendship.

"How can we ever repay you, your gifts are too much," honored the queen.

Cera fluttered about to speak when the crackle of lighting was heard, the candle lights and fires fluttered. Another crackle and she appeared. She was older than the other fairies.

"We thought you died," stated the king, unable to hide the irritation in his voice. He had not intended to have this fairy attend his daughter's festivities.

"Don't patronize me, king. Because your blatant neglect and lack of acknowledgement. I will make sure the last bit of time I have left here in this world, will be used to punish you. You may have destroyed and banished all ways to protect your daughter from that prophesy. Never the less, I will have her prick her finger, I guaranty you!" The fairy glowered at the king and queen, fairies, and party guests. A puff of smoke and cackle, she was gone.

Francis watched, ever the quiet daughter. It was at this party, where she and the Old Fairy both vowed she would not rest until they were given back what they had lost, everything and their pride.

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. The more I know of your option the faster and more interested I will become in continuing and completing the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is a later update than planned, life popped up, work, dentist, and a funeral, blah. So this chapter ended up being rather LARGE for what I am used to writing (most of what I write is very dialogue driven), a mild apology for lack of update._

_Okay so the two main reasons for why this chapter is so very late aside from like and this and that like said above is, I re acquainted myself with one of the "true" Sleeping Beauty stories, I have been trying figure out how to inculpate the idea of "intense time progression (she really sleeps for 100+ years before waking up) and not time travel, this is a fairytale world not, Science Fiction. I feel like I figured it out, and I hope you enjoy it. Second I have been trying to figure out how to add villains. I don't want Sue to be the only one (Her Fairytale name has been defaulted to Maleficent, so that everyone can grasp how EVIL she is.) Therefore, why Frannie had been added into the mix, and she will be taking on the role of 'evil queen', and I have always pictured her as looking very much like Charlize Theron, and in my opinion her "Evil Queen", so much cooler, therefore, who Frannie is structured behind._

_Quinn won't be plotting a Beth kidnapping in this story that is so far the only un-cannon setup, aside from the fact that everyone was at one point fairytale creatures._

_It never occurred to me to continue the 'casting list'. So, I'm going to include a small list of who appears for each chapter. (I added this to the previous chapter). _

_Beth – **Henry**, Brittany – **Tinker Bell**, Coach Sylvester – **Old Fairy/Maleficent**, Frannie – **Evil Queen**, Finn – **Random Prince**, Quinn – **Sleeping Beauty/Emma**, Rachel – **Belle**, Puck – **Prince/Beast**, Miss Pillsberry – **Blue Fairy**, Santana – **Little Red Riding Hood**, Shelby – **'Cera' Fairy/Guardian**_

_They won't always appear in both Fairytale and Gleeverse at the same time, right now at least. _

_To avoid confusion without trying to give away story, I will say this. Rachel's Belle and Puck's Prince/Beast will form more of a friendship than romantic relationship, and play with the idea that a true loving friendship can also, show the deep love needed to 'break the spell'. _

_READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!_

**Title: Once Upon a Time**

**Rating: M (now) – language/suggestive themes/violence**

**Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, others Friendships: Quick, Puckleberry**

**Summary: Rachel and Quinn's lives have intertwined for much longer than their simple four years of High School. So much longer in fact that nether remember, nor believe the possibility of themselves and their friends coinciding together in a past life.**

**It was just another day in Lima, Ohio. That was until Quinn became pregnant. Rachel, Quinn and so many others have suffered sleepless nights exposing each to a world pulled unwillingly from their grasp. This story is based loosely on 'Once Upon a Time', Glee cannon up to 3x01, will include moments from other episodes.**

**Chapter 3: A Rose by Any Other Name**

**QUINN'S HEAD SHOT UPRIGHT,** her vision blurred by fuchsia pink and bottled blonde. "Wh—where?" She patted the side of her mouth _Oh god…drool, how embarrassing._ Her hand wondered across the mattress to the right-side nightstand. No discarded magazine or coaster, she searched the wood top further. No alarm clock, where the hell was her alarm clock. There was a lamp. However, it was not her lamp her finger tips traced the cold porcelain. Quinn pushed the bangs for her face, eyes bulged. _Not my bedroom, okay. Not my room!_ With a brash turn to her left she collided with a solid object. _Oh please god, do not let it be Puck, I love you Puck but not again, no more stretch marks, not till I'm thirty._ She leapt forward, the bedroom's walls were yellow, a pale yellow. Quinn knew this room, granted she had only stepped foot in it a few times, barely enough to count on one hand. Berry, she was in Rachel Berry's room.

_That's right…_ Puck had driven to Rachel's home first. Only, only Rachel had insisted Quinn stay with her for the night, she did not argue with the tiny brunette being exhausted from her incessant need to both mentally and verbally protest the illogical nature behind what the three teens had witnessed in the comforts of Shelby's condo.

"Quinn?" Rachel's sleep graveled voice asked.

The two girls watched one another methodically, Quinn waiting for a Rachel Berry rambling protest, Rachel wondering when Quinn would leap from the bed in a rush to rid herself of the awkward situation.

"Oh god, Rachel I'm so sorr—what time is it?" Quinn asked with a swift change of subject.

Rachel blinked, her alarm had not gone off nor had she slept through? The ladder being unlikely she glanced to her left, the red digital crystals blinking five-forty-five am. Fifteen minutes and her alarm would echo a pre determined Barbra Streisand, musical classic, or Celine Dion song. It was Wednesday, so more than liking Barbra's voice would echo within her soundproof walls.

"Its five-forty-five, Quinn what is it?"

"Five-forty-five," Quinn groaned flinging herself back into her previous sleeping position. Rachel giggled, this being her first witness to a 'dramatic' Quinn Fabray. "Don't you laugh? Normal people sleep till the sun comes up!"

Rachel nodded, "right, right, what 'ever you say." She glanced about her room when she finally noticed the strategically placed tote bag with the monogrammed lilac letters LQF across it. She clapped her hands and leapt from the bed she took hold of the bag. Rachel sat beside Quinn; she happily shoved the bag into Quinn's chest. "When you fell asleep, I asked Daddy if he would stop by your house to grab a few things." She watched Quinn peek into, and then glare in her direction. "You need to do this Quinn, it's a simple request." Rachel held out her hand. "No, that little girl is Beth," Rachel looked in the direction of her desk, atop the chair sat a heavy leather bound book its title 'Once Upon a Time'. "I know it, you know it, Puck knows it, even if the circumstances are odd. That little girl is your daughter." Rachel paused she took hold of the bed sheet. Twisting it aimlessly she continued, "Do not make the same mistake Shelby did with me. Be in your daughter's life no matter what it takes."

**SOMEHOW IN THE MATTER OF MINUTES** a relaxed silence emerged. The girls glanced in the direction of one another, unsure of just how far their friendship had progressed in the past sixteen or so hours. The older of the two, by 3 months, desperate for this solidified friendship to continue, but far too terrified to admit this openly. Quinn shook her head; she did not need to be thinking like this, not now. Therefore, she began to rummage amongst the tote bag. Rachel's father had so graciously retrieved from her home: the ivory white, floral, dress her mother had bought her three days after her first notice from school (one of her many attempts to have her daughter see reason), a camel colored velvet box – no doubt filled with one of her many gold or silver cross necklaces, and blonde hair dye – the last box kept hidden for months behind a verity of new colors over the summer. Her hair really had become a sort of new age mood-ring for the last two and a half months, Quinn quarried to herself. She pulled the box from the bags confines. A month shy of the exploration date might as well get to it this morning. There was nothing better than being normal, right?

A sudden click and the cardboard box flew from Quinn's hands to plush carpeted floor. The two teenagers focused their attention on Rachel's alarm clock as it blinked six am. "Love soft as an easy chair," sang out Barbra Streisand's mellow voice rupturing the comfortable silence. "Love fresh as the morning air." _What in the…_ "One love that is shared by two," continued the diva's voice. Quinn's squinting eyes refocused. _You have got to be kidding me, this early. I can barely listen to myself think at six am._ Barbra's voiced continued to echo bouncing from one sound proof wall to the next. _Hold up, this is a—so not what I need right now._ It was too early, much too early for Quinn to be having to deal with this.

"My ears are bleeding," growled Quinn as she desperately searched for the pillow to cover her face.

Rachel gasped. "Do not ever," the small petite body of the brunette lunged for Quinn pinning her to the mattress. Her lips ghosting over the shell of Quinn's left ear, she continued in a rasped whisper. "Ever, say that in regards to Barbra, do you understand me, ever!" She continued to pin Quinn's body beneath her.

"Jesus, Rach—It's too loud that's all. It's too loud. I would never say anything awful about Barbra." She watched Rachel grin wide. How was it that she had never noticed, how breath-taking Rachel Berry was. Even if she had been just about to kill her only seconds ago. "In front of your face, anyway," she hid her face underneath the pillow once more to avoid the wrath of Rachel. _Ha! So, going to use that later, at school_. Quinn groaned in surprise or was that pleasure? She would go with surprise tucking the other outcome away from analyze later. Rachel now straddled tight to Quinn's rear. The tiny brunette took hold of the peroxide blonde's sides into her ribcage.

This ignited a series of heavy chuckles; Quinn rotated a hundred and eighty degrees. They made eye contact. This had become awkward, for seventeen year-olds who could barely classify themselves as friends, anyway. "I give stop Rachel, stop!"

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it." This time Rachel bent forward her face inches from Quinn's. "Say, it!"

Quinn grimmest, "Barbra Streisand is not awful, and she does not make your ears bleed." Rachel smiled, neither moved, She cleared her throat. "Well, I guess, we should get a move on, huh?" She watched her friend's striking features morph into a quizzical look. "My hair, I'm going to need your help if it's going to dry and ready by the time for school. I wouldn't want your father's efforts to go to waste now would I?" The grin returned to Rachel's lips, Quinn really liked that smile.

Rachel nodded in agreement. She took hold of fuchsia haired blonde's with a hank she flew from the bed, and was pushed into the spacious bathroom. "Rachel Berry, you are something else."

xxx

"Oh, Tink, you worry far too much. I have been wondering these woods since I was a child, and if I recall you were there with during most of those wonderings." Quinndaline grinned.

The young blond fairy who wore a tight fitted dress of ivy leaves rose from her shoulder perch. It had been this way for the two oddly paired friends. The moment the teenager had discovered the art of walking the fairy had used the girl's shoulder for a perch.

"All-right you win this time, but we still must be careful. Like you said, you were a child when you wondered these woods." To any from a distance it would seem as if the blonde with the long flowing-soft-curling locks was not only speaking to herself, but that an abnormally fast 'insect' hovered about her head, high pitched silver bells chiming in response to the princess. "Now you are a beautiful young lady. A princess who just happens to be reaching her sixteenth birthday," Tinkerbell continued to say as she flittered about in Quinndaline's head in her hummingbird way. "Quinn! Slow down," begged Tinkerbell. She lost her footing she fell back letting out a puff of gold-dust she gripped tight to the linen cloth of the ruffled sleeve. Quinndaline coughed. The fairy pulled herself to her perch, she took a seat.

"A princess who happens to be cursed, a young lady who must learn the proper educate needed for obtaining a husband," dictated the teen. She continued to stroll along the path. "I have heard it time and time again, not only from you, but Blue and my Mother. Nothing has happened yet." She stopped and with a tilt of her head took in the small body of her best friend. "Father made sure nothing would happen. Therefore, nothing will ever—did you hear that, Tink?"

"Wha—I don't – wait, was that, is that," questioned Tinkerbell she lifted herself from Quinndaline's shoulder once more speeding in the direction of soft barely there sobs. The princess followed suit, she pushed a part the greenery braches of the low lying bush.

Huddled within the confines of the low lying bush was petite brunette her hair held together with two blue ribbons. She was crying, her face hidden within the soft fur of a large, overweight, mackerel tabby cat. The girl sniffed.

Quinndaline crouched, now level with the child, she hobbled over her face now only inches away.

Tinkerbell squealed. "He is so cute!" She fluttered about the cat running her miniscule hands through the soft long fur of the cat. The sobbing stopped confused after hearing the fairy's high-pitched squeal of a voice.

"Hello there and what is your name?"

The girl yelped with shock, the cat leapt from her arms. He took Tinkerbell with him. Left alone, the young ladies stared at one another.

"Belle... it means beauty because my Daddy says that I am be-aut-i-ful, but my first name is Rachelle" answered the tiny girl with heavy enunciation, her cheeks blushed as bright as a summer rose. "Wh—what is your name?" Belle turned her attention to the hem of her dress. She twirled a loose string around a small finger.

"My name, Quinndaline," answered the princess. "Well, Belle, I think you have a be-aut-i-ful nickname."

A smile radiated from Rachelle's lips. No one had ever taken the time to talk to her like this, let alone someone as beautiful as the older blond. Suddenly the cat she had been holding leapt through the air, a chiming of silver bells accompanying his movements. He landed in the lap of Quinnindaline.

Rachelle gawked. She watched the fairy straddling the neck of her pet. "Lord Tubbington, you are to be careful," she chided, this child could rival her own mother, Quinndaline noted.

The cat once leapt into the air bounding off into another set of bushes. "Yahoo," squeezed the voice of Tinkerbell.

"Is—was that a fairy?"

"Mm-hmm, she's my fairy."

"You, have a fairy! Daddy says that only princesses have fairies." Rachelle paused. "Ar—are you a princess?"

Quinndaline nodded.

Rachelle's mouth fell open; she had never met a princess before.

"She has been my best friend since before I could even walk."

"Wow. A fairy for a best friend," huffed Rachelle in astonishment. "I wish you could be my best friend Quinndaline."

"You can have more than one best friend, Belle."

"You can?"

"Yes, you most certainly can," stated Tinkerbell as she sat atop her perch on Quinndaline's shoulder.

"Would, do you want be my best friend?"

"It would be an honor, to be your best friend, Belle. I would love—" the princess was cut short as the young girl leapt into her arms. They held tight to one another. Quinndaline watched then sun rotate across the sky to the west. "You know, best friends, they always have a meeting spot." The little girl nodded against the crook of the teenager's neck. "I think this will be our meeting spot. What do you think Belle?" Rachelle nodded again in the crook of her neck. "How about we meet here again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," asked Rachelle.

Quinndaline nodded. "Tomorrow, I need to get back home, just like you. Tomorrow I will be back here at this very spot, I promise. And, we can talk about anything you want."

Rachelle nodded then yelled, "My best friend is a princess!"

xxx

**RACHEL ADMIRED HER HANDY WORK** in the large wall length mirror. Quinn sat atop her vanity bench she wore one of Rachel's father's old dress-shirts.

That had been an ordeal, attempting to convince one of her fathers to part with an old barely warn button down. At least, until Rachel mentioned the mess bound to happen – staining not only Quinn's cloths, but possibility the bathroom tile, cabinets, the sink, and not to forget the 'good' bathroom towels. After that rebuttal Rachel had been tossed three old dress-shirts from each man.

Her fuchsia hair gone, shades of straw and honey blonde replacing the previous pink hues. "I think, I think will miss it a little."

"Elaborate, please?"

"Your pink hair, I think, I will miss it, but just a little bit. It reminded me of a 'Circus' Rose."

"You have lost me, yet again."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel shoved at the blond playfully. "You know, one of those yellow roses with the pink tips. Since well, your whole head really was not all pink. I could see some of the blond, anyway." She blushed.

Quinn shook her head; she smiled, and began to unbutton the shirt revealing the white floral dress. "You really are something else Rachel Berry."

Rachel pulled the elastic yellow stained gloves from her hands with a snap then tossed them in her bathroom trash. Only when she began to grey, would she ever dye here hair. The stench was too much. How Quinn maintained her high grade point while inhaling that on a regular biases she would never know. "I knew it, you know, that we would we would one day become best-friends."

"Yeah, yeah, Berry don't get your hopes up," Quinn responded with a smile. She walked over to backpack and tote. She looked at her gift from Beth, she might as well. If she did not take it now, Rachel would only create some sort of ordeal about it later. "Come on, I don't have my car. So, you'll have to drive us to school today." She tucked the leather bound book in her arm. Her plan was to stash the book under a pile of forgotten notebooks, and forget about it, at least for as long as she could get away with.

**LUNCH WAS NO MORE EVENTFUL** than the yesterday, the day before, or even the day before that. Well at least it was eventless for Quinn. She had slid into a free seat at the round table typically used by herself and her friends. Brittany S. Peirce, Noah Puckerman, and Santana Lopez gawked, ogled, stared, and watched her. Quinn inwardly grinned, she was not an idiot, she had heard the rumors the moment she shoved the leather book into her locker.

They varied from curious students mumbling about her arrival to school not only 'normal' but exiting from Rachel Berry's car, too the absurd accusations that the girl in pink hair, was a badly coached stand-in because 'you know Quinn had been away all summer at some mountain rehab because she went crazy after losing a Nationals Competition.' Her favorite so far today being, 'I heard, Coach Sylvester, showed up at her house. She convinced her mother pin Quinn to the sink. You know, to re-dye her hair can't have a Cheerio with pink hair on the team.'

The blonde in the tight ponytail dropped her piece of watermelon She licked her finger then took hold of the shoulder cuff of Quinn's new dress, and admired the embroidered floral pattern. Brittany sniffed the air. "Yay, you don't smell like my Grand Dad anymore," she announced smile crossing her face, and shifted her chair giving Quinn and her lunch-tray more room.

"I'm proud of you," stated Puck.

"Well, looking one way on the outside doesn't necessarily mean its how you feel on the inside." Quinn poked at her wilted green salad and what she hoped was a tomato.

Santana rolled her eyes in Quinn's reply of self-loathing. "You really are bipolar. I always had my suspensions." Again rolling her eyes at Quinn she continued her 'loving' verbal assault. "Q, no normal girl, pregnant or not, has mood swings like that." Santana waved her spaghetti filled fork. "It's great though, that you're using soap once more. You really were becoming rank."

Brittany froze flung her pasta covered utensil into the air. "You like girls and boys too?" She quickly clapped in what could only be described as the perfect Rachel Berry impression. Brittany gave Quinn a sideways hug of congratulation.

Quinn returned Brittany's enthusiasm with a pinched smile.

"We saw—Shelby found us," said Puck in an attempt to answer Santana. Quinn could see he too was having a hard time explaining their ordeal from the other night. "She said we could see Beth, but only if we you know got our 'shit together.'" He motioned to Quinn's new 'old' look.

Santana silently assessed her friends. She puffed the stray hairs from the front of her face. "Okay, I'll buy it." Santana maneuvered her plastic fork above Quinn's last piece of eatable fruit she mutilated the large strawberry splitting it in half taking the larger peace. She shoveled it into her mouth. "So, what is this I hear about you exiting Berry's car this morning and being all chummy." Quinn puckered her lips, excellent mimic of a fish; she was unable to form a quick enough answer. "Would you look at that, she even has Quinndar." Santana motioned with her head in the direction of a small teen tray in hand maneuvering their way through the lunch crowd to their table.

"Hi," spoke the sing song voice of Rachel Berry. Quinn had never been so thrilled to see the petite brunette in her life. Rachel took the remaining empty seat beside Quinn at the round table.

Santana gave her a curt nod, "Hobbit." She began to eye Rachel's lunch tray of 'rabbit food' Santana was surveying her options, as she had with Quinn. What she could take without being verbally assaulted. She spotted a pile of red and black raspberries. Santana licked at her bottom lip. This did not go unnoticed by the table of teenagers.

Rachel looked to Puck and then Santana. She pulled her tray closer to the edge. "How is everyone today?" No one answered all waiting to see when Santana would pounce. "Well, my day has been fantastic. I just found out I received an A+ on that pop quiz in English." She took hold of a black berry and pulled it into her mouth with her teeth, all-the-while carefully watched Santana's eye movement. "Santana, really, if you want a piece of my fruit, or anything on my plate for that matter all you have to do is, ask."

Santana responded with a bob of the head.

"But, she is not going to ask because that would be rude. Since you, just, sat down to eat, and haven't even started, right," interjected Quinn eyes on Santana, "right?"

The Latina gulped. "Right, right I was going to wait. Till it looked like you were finished, yeah, wait." Quinn and Santana glowered in either direction only give each other a smile. "My day, my day has been good. As good as any school day could be—Puck was just telling us, your wonderful bio-mom, gave an ultimatum to our favorite couple from teen-parenthood about getting to see their daugh—fu—damn-it, look Berry you me conversations," Santana motioned from herself, to Rachel, and then back to herself once again. "They don't work. We don—we're not damn-it! Come on Britt let's go to the locker room." She rose franticly from her chair. She tossed the plastic fork onto Quinn's tray, and ushered Brittany and herself towards one of the many cafeteria exits.

"Bye Puck, Q!" Santana yanked harder at Brittany's arm. "Bye, Rachel," she yelled out garnishing the attention of a portion of the cafeteria. Both Cheerios disappeared into the halls.

xxx

The young girl of five swayed her way through the spacious woodland greenery. The large, overweight, longhaired mackerel tabby followed suit a sway to his step. He had come along, Lord Tubbington, once again. If Quinndaline was best friends with to the excitable blonde fairy, then so was Rachelle. And, what had her father always told her, "If you can provide a smile to anyone no matter how small, you bring along whatever you need." She sat beside the low lying bushes. Rachelle pulled Lord Tubbington into her lap and she waited.

She waited, and she waited. Quinndaline never showed.

"She lies you know," stated a voice. Rachelle looked to her left, with a swift turn she right, and then quick turn back to the left. A woman blond hair the same color of straw gold, the exact color of Quinndaline, Rachelle stowed that information away for later. This woman how-ever much similar to her best friend, radiated a mysterious beauty. A beauty the young girl knew was not to be trusted.

"Best friends do not lie."

"That may be, but did you ever think that maybe she just told you what you wished to hear?" The woman with inexplicable beauty glided closer to Rachelle, she knelt forward and black silk flowed across her body as if it were its own waterfall. "You are after all only a little girl. My baby sister thinks of no-one but herself."

"You are lying," yelled Rachelle tears rested at her lids. Lord Tubbington leapt from her lap in the direction of the mysterious woman. He lashed in woman's direction clawing at the dress. He hissed, too fast, and to insignificant for the woman to care. He bounded off in the direction both he and Rachelle had come from. "She is not your sister. She would not have someone so mean for a sister."

"Am I; is your 'best friend' here? I do not see the beautiful princess. I do not see my baby sister here, do you?" She took hold of Rachelle's cheek. "Poor stupid girl, you know nothing of our family, nothing!" And like that, just as quickly as she had appeared she was gone.

The tiny brunette sat within the low lying bush, tears trailing down her face. She would be strong; she would never believe her lies. She would come by again tomorrow. Quinndaline would not lie, she promised. The five year old knew something had happened to the teenager, she knew it in her soul. Quinndaline would be back.

xxx

Rachel Berry sat stunned the whole ordeal was very surreal to her. Puck and Quinn they were, they were just amused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," stated Quinn. Puck could only laugh he nodded in agreement.

"Then why did that—why did that just happen." Rachel did her best to hide the hurt. "Quinn! Why did that just happen?"

Puck placed a large arm around Rachel to her right shoulder. He squeezed it. Quinn rubbed at the perplexed girl's left forearm. "She caught herself having a conversation with you, Rachel. An actual conversation, not one of those spats you two have back and forth in the choir room during Glee," answered Quinn continuing to trace her fingers along Rachel's forearm.

"Which for Santana is just foreplay anyway," offered Puck.

"True, very true," agreed Quinn.

All Rachel could do was blink.

The bell rang out.

"Come-on Jewbabe, I'll walk you to class." He flung his backpack over his shoulder, then took hold of Rachel's he kept it under his arm allowing Rachel to walk first to toss away her food and place the tray atop the trashcan.

None realized they were being watched.

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. The lyrical phrases used are from Barbra Streisand's song "Evergreen". (The one love song of her's I really know b/c it was used for my parents' first dance.) The more reviews I receive the easier it is for me to know if you, as a reader, feel about the story. So, review, I love them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Had my trip to NYC, finished my applications to school for an MFA, was in for 3 days last week for dental issues, and long cause of writers block. Oh yeah, and Batman coming out on Friday and a BETA invite into Guild Wars 2, but I am focused on this and Silent Escape while I have a load of freelance work to be working on as well._

_Like I said before Quinn will not be attempting to kidnap Beth in this story, if anything it will be the opposite with Beth being a curious 4-5 year old and sneaking into to Quinn's home to spend time with her._

_An actual 'kiss' between Quinn and Rachel won't happen for another chapter or two. I am trying to setup some level of friendship before they get thrown into more romantic feelings. Right now I'm toying with the idea of Puck or Santana telling either one or both to just 'bone' each other and get it over with because sexual tension is becoming ridiculous._

_Rachel's father (don't know which yet) is the original role of a merchant but he will have a fascination for odd nick-nacks and that is why they are shunned in the village._

_Artie – **Mad Hatter**, Beth – **Henry**, Brittany – **Tinker Bell**, Coach Sylvester – **Old Fairy/Maleficent**, Frannie – **Evil Queen**, Quinn – **Sleeping Beauty/Emma**, Rachel – **Belle**, Puck – **Prince/Beast**, Mike – **Empire's son**,Miss Pillsberry – **Blue Fairy**, Santana – **Little Red Riding Hood**, Shelby – **'Cera' Fairy/Guardian**, Tina – Nightingale/maid_

_READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!_

**Title: Once Upon a Time**

**Rating**: M – language/suggestive themes/violence

**Pairings: **Faberry, Brittana, others Friendships: Quick, Puckleberry

**Summary: **Rachel and Quinn's lives have intertwined for much longer than their simple four years of High School. So much longer in fact that nether remember, nor believe the possibility of themselves and their friends coinciding together in a past life.

It was just another day in Lima, Ohio. That was until Quinn became pregnant. Rachel, Quinn and so many others have suffered sleepless nights exposing each to a world pulled unwillingly from their grasp. This story is based loosely on 'Once Upon a Time', Glee cannon up to 3x01, will include moments from other episodes.

**Chapter 4:**

**THE NEWLY DYED BLONDE **walked the halls in the direction of her locker. Today had been a good day. Aside from the one incident with Rachel and the silly storybook she had hidden in her locker. Glee had also been interesting not only had Mr. Shuester not appeared for their class until twenty minutes before the bell, but Santana although being kicked from the club was sitting beside Brittany twirling her girlfriend's shoe lace with her fingers. Oh and of course this new-found friendship between Puck, Quinn, and Rachel had caused the members who had showed the creeps because it was and quote 'What-da-hell this is so unnatural and wrong' as Mercedes put it. Quinn laughed at the memory. Rachel was slowly becoming an interesting part of her life she was very will to keep constant.

She looked in the direction of the 'hidden book' and sigh. She was just not ready, but soon she hoped to make Beth proud. She would make her biological daughter proud. Quinn packed the rest of her books needed for the night's homework, let loose a breath she did not realize she held in, and shut her locker. The teen turned towards the hall exist to school parking lot.

"I know it's in there." Rachel watched along with Puck as Quinn left her locker and hurried out to the parking lot. The two Jewish friends meandered along the hall till they reached the blonde's locker.

"Watch my back Jewbabe." Puck turned to Quinn's locker. He tapped at the lock three times as he ran through his mental card catalog of locker combinations.

"Noah…hurry up…," stated Rachel with gritted teeth.

"This is an art, and I have a lot of numbers up here babe that I have to run through." Puck tapped his mohawked skull. He grinned and started to twirl the lock of Quinn's locker.

Rachel shook her head as she watched for any inclosing facility member. "How are you failing math again?" She spotted Coach Sylvester. "Hurry…Coach Sylvester…Noah—Coach Sylvester is coming," she yelled at a whisper through gritted teeth.

Puck looked up from the locker he looked to the left then the right and clicked open the door. "Where is it do you see it?"

They glanced into the locker filled with pictures. Rachel smiled a picture of her and Finn was on door. Granted her face was covered by the magnet, perhaps whatever it was she was feeling with Quinn over the last few days would have the blonde move the magnet from her face over to Finn's. She looked in the pile of books and noticed a binding of one book hidden by a set of loose papers which draped over. Puck noticed it too he lifted the discarded papers and the two teenagers were met with the old leather binding of a book titled 'Once Upon a Time'.

Rachel pulled at the book she looked about herself for a hiding spot. Coach Sylvester was coming closer. She looked around again, nowhere; they had nowhere to hid the book. She looked at Puck. "Lift up your shirt." Puck grinned. "Now is not the time. Lift up your shirt." She shoved the book into his stomach and pulled his shirt down. They both smiled wide and Coach Sylvester walked by and grumbled Rachel was sure it was along the longs of 'damn kids' and 'when is Figgins going to let me install those retraceable cans of mace in case of student kanoodling.' "Hurry…go—go before someone else comes."

The two teens shut the locker door grabbed their bags and rushed out into the school parking lot. They had separate cars, but same destination.

…

A blonde wave flew into view of Quinn's review mirror. The little girl barely over four and a half gave the newly colored blonde a bright smile.

"Your car is so cool."

"Beth? Wh—what are—how did you? You can't be here! Oh god…my mother she's going to think I kidnapped you. Shelby, Beth what were you thinking!" Quinn clutched her chest and stared in the direction of the closed aluminum garage door. "I did kidnap you, my mother is going to kill me. No, no, she is going to faint then faint again. She will know you're my daughter and she will have me committed because you only supposed to be two years old. And, yet here you are almost five," Quinn rambled.

Beth shook her head vigorously. "Nu-huh 'm a sto-way." She pressed tiny finger to her chest, and gave Quinn a very toothy Puck-like grin. Beth pulled herself forward using red Volkswagen Bug's front seats as leverage. She climbed into the front passenger seat, and sat uncomfortably atop her biological mother's book bag. "Mommy won't be mad. When she knows it's you who has me."

"How…how did you get in my car?"

"My nanny she brings me by my mommy's school some-times." She scratched her blond wave of hair. "I watched-d you run back inside…" she began to play with the door handle. "It was unlocked."

"Damn-it…I didn't say that." Quinn let her head fall onto the steering wheel.

Beth giggled. "I wanna read my storybook with you."

"I don't have the book with me."

"S'okay, I member the stories real good, Mommy's read to me this many times," answered Beth in a slurry of words. She held out both hands fingers spread apart in an attempt to emphasize the vast amount she had been read. "So—many times!"

xxx

**THE STAIRCASE CONTINUED TO WHINE** along the stone built support. Two blonde young women close in age continued to walk the steps of the tallest stone tower, found in the castle owned by the parents of princesses Francis and Quinndaline. It had become 'condemned' for a lack of a better word aside from the King and Queen and their handpicked seamstress none were allowed to enter. However this did not detour the two blondes.

Each wore gowns of similar styles, fabric silk, with color variations of mauve, plum, and lavender. Each paralleled in height and looks. Though, the older of the two showcased their father's hard features while the younger exhibited an intoxicating balance of both father and mother. The only differences which set these two blondes apart, aside from age, was a tightly clinched up-do and long silk-like wavy blonde locks, ridged and soft postures, and hazel eyes one pair bottomless, dark, and mysterious the other curious, passionate, and bright.

Both girls halted in front of a wood door its edges cracked and weathered from age. The younger sister bit her bottom lip. "Francis, I think—I think we should go back. If Father and Mother found out what we were doing…" Quinndaline pinched her eyes in a grimmest as the angry images of her parents finding the sisters disobeying the castle rules no matter their age. "Francis – Francis please, let's just leave this for another day when they are out in the villages, perhaps."

"You're serious? After all this time, all the years of curiosity and you now choose to be a coward?"

In fact it had taken a careful planning on Francis' part for Quinndaline to even consider the possibility of sneaking into their family castle's 'abandoned' tower, and the push of a 'loving' older sister. This required her disposing of the damn fairy that floated about the teenager like she was a in need of a bath. And so she did, she had locked the tiny nuisance, known to their kingdom as Tinker-bell, away in one of Quinndaline's rarely used jewelry boxes.

Little did the crazed sister know, but Tink had in fact set herself free. The little fairy was set with a dilemma follow the sisters or to inform the King and Queen. She decided the latter and had franticly sped off to the main castle in hopes that they could end whatever squabble Francis had decided to create with Quinndaline.

"I am most certainly not a coward!"

"Alright, then open the door." Francis moved to the side her back against the stone wall hand out stretched displaying the shut wooden door.

Quinndaline stepped forward she gripped tight to the iron handle. Younger sister scowled at the older. She flung the door open and her eyes were met with an open room all that sat in the empty space was a small spinning wheel. Her eyes lit. Quinndaline crept close to the lone object she had never seen a spinning wheel up close. Her mother had pulled her curious hands away from spinning wheels when she was a child and they were walking about a village after a long day of travel. Eyes bright with curiosity she held her hand centimeters from the smooth wood of the flawlessly crafted spinning wheel.

Francis held in a breath as she watched her younger sister. Would it really be this easy?

"I wonder if Belle has ever seen one of these up close…"

"Who?"

"Oh—I—uh just a little girl I met yesterday during my walk," she answered her attention focused on the wheel.

"You went to the neighboring village? Father will be furious with that news. You know it is not safe to travel through those woods. Seeing as that is the only way you can reach the village and be back within the same day."

"Y—you wouldn't tell father…" Her head flew in the direction of her sister she did her best to hind the fear of her sisters statement. "Please, I only go when it is light out…there is nothing evil in that forest when there is light out!"

"Oh Quinnie – Quinnie – Quinnie I could never lie to father…she is who you are meeting this afternoon, is she not?" Francis let loose a mischievous smile.

Quinndaline gasped. "Francis! No please…you know father he will make a deal of it and no doubt Belle's family will become a part of it and she has done nothing wrong. She is just a little girl who needed a friend."

Her hand still gripped tight to the iron handle of the wood door. She shut the door as well as her eyes holding in the need to mock Quinndaline. Now was not the time she needed to withstand the need to backlash against the younger princess a few minutes more. She listened to her sister prattle on and on about this Belle, a young girl, she had met on the outskirts of town. How adorable the girl was. The cute half her size cat which dangled from her arms that Tink had taken a liking too.

"Enough! I will wait no longer. Agreement or not you have caused me enough pain and anguish!" Francis stepped towards Quinndaline. "Nothing but 'good' ever pours from your mouth it is sickening! You are sickening and I can take it no longer! I feel the bile crawl up my throat whenever you of these 'precious people' you meet"

"Agreement?"

Quinndaline stepped away from Francis. She backed into the nearby wooden spinning wheel. The very contraption Francis had used to lure her into the room only minutes ago.

Francis huffed ignoring her sister's question. "What makes you so special? Everything you are everything you have was given to you." The older sister's eyes flared with fire. "I was born with my beauty my abilities to transcend the world. And, you—you had nothing! You were nothing without the help of those atrocious fairies," she screamed her strides deeper as she backed the baby sister into the thick stone wall.

A twinkling of gold and green light flashed through the thinly slit tower window. "No! I won't let you harm her," squealed the high pitched voice of Tinker-bell. She launched her body in the direction of Francis. The tiny body froze in place.

Francis held a hand out in the direction of Tinker-bell.

"I could pluck your wings like the obnoxious bug you are." She closed the hand knuckle by knuckle a benevolent smile across her face as she watched the small blonde frozen fairy scream in agony from the intense pressure her bird-like bones felt.

Quinndaline lunged for Tinker-bell "Stop, stop please Francis, stop!" Tears flew from her lids as she watched her oldest friend shiver in pain.

The older sister only smiled. Her free hand swung in the direction of her younger sibling her smile growing as she watched the long wavy haired blonde fly into the stone wall of the circular tower room. She released her hand from Quinndaline and with bright eyes watched the teenager hunch forward in pain. A simple flick of her wrist and the fairy was soaring through the open space and made contact with the wooden shutter of a small slit window.

An optical illusion of electric haze emanated from Francis' body, her hazel eyes flared with the same fire from before. She arched her fingers as if they were claws. "I am the fairest, I will always be the fairest of them all," the older sister cackled.

Quinndaline watched her older sister swing her graceful arms to the ceiling her clothed elbows kept her arms at a slight bend. Francis turned her attention to the old shingled roof and wooden planks. Her laugh grew louder, more malevolent, and Quinndaline had never been more terrified than she was now. She watched her repeat 'fairest of them all' like a twisted and unhinged mantra. The younger more 'delicate' sister ran her fingers across the ruff stone to the small slit window opening. She took of hold of small dazed body. She needed Tink, having her nearby always helped.

"Francis, please, I…," she could say nothing there no words that could stop the crazed woman before her. She gulped.

The sparks flew the black lighting no longer an illusion each out-stretched arm of electrical energy screeched and crackled against the stone wall as if it were alive. The force of the lighting shook the floor and walls as it hit in every direction.

The wooden door shook its iron handle clinking desperately. "Francis, I command you to open this door at once," boomed the voice of the King.

The older blonde with tightly clinched hair cackled once again she eyed the idle spinning wheel the moment was to perfect. Her benevolent grin began to reemerge. She maneuvered her still out stretched arms to either side. With her left she created fist as she flung her it towards her chest. The wood door swung open revealing both the King and Queen both slightly out of breath and filled with confusion across their face unable to process the idea of their oldest child causing harm to their youngest.

"Father…Mother how kind of you to join us."

She turned her attention to the direction of her right hand, and clutched the hand into a fist. The King and Queen, Quinndaline, and Tinker-bell watched the spinning wheel lift effortlessly into the air. A bright light flared as the wheel caught fire exploding pieces of wood flying throughout the empty room. The spindle all that was left floating, Francis looked at her parents and then to her younger sister, her cackle grew louder. With a fist right hand she flung the floating spindle towards the teenager that had 'ruined' her life.

Spindle turned spear few threw the air piercing the younger, beautiful as newly bloomed rose, princess. There was a collective gasp from all but Francis who only grinned wide with excitement and victory.

As if in slow motion all watched as Quinndaline fell to the ground the front of her gown began to turn a deep red. Her eyes shut she lay motionless atop the wood floor of the tallest tower in the castle of her parents the King and Queen.

They, her parents, lunged for the lifeless girl who looked to be sleeping. The Queen clung to the her daughter, tears ran free down her cheeks her makeup forgotten. "No, no, no, no—no, my baby no…," she spoke to no one. She pulled the young woman's body to hers. The three family members watched Quinndaline's head fall back her body no more than a useless rag doll.

Tinker-bell tinkled franticly from side to side. Her magic was nowhere near powerful enough to attack the older deranged princess. She had to be quick even if she knew Francis would not care if she were here or not. She made eye contact with the Queen gave a quick nod and sped off out of the small tower window. She would find them help.

"Why Francis, why she was your sister, your baby sister Quinnie did you no wrong," pleaded the Queen for answers as she held the sleeping body of her child. She ran her hand franticly through Quinndaline's hair.

"Her existence," sneered Francis. "I will not live in a shadow especially the shadow of a girl not meant to exist. I was your gift, not her!"

The clambering of guards echoed throughout the tower. The King stepped moved his still crouched by body, hands still clutched to his wife's shoulders as she clung to the 'lifeless' teenager. He looked into the cold mysterious eyes of his eldest child and his heart broke. "Seize her…I want her taken to the dungeons where she will await trail…"

The older sister shook her head in disgust at her parents. They would always choose her first, never would they acknowledge their eldest for the beautiful and brilliantly evil woman she was bound to become. She looked at the guards she dared them with her eyes, and they rushed in her directions. She lifted her hands into the air and clapped. Tentacles of black smoke rose from her feet engulfing her body. She was gone.

The guards hit the wall each fell with a thud.

…

"Wait…wait you're saying she is alive?" The king looked at his daughter, his baby girl, the teenager the Blue Fairy had instructed they lay in her bed in her bedroom of their castle. He ran a hand along the golden blonde hair of his 'lifeless' child.

A fairy who fluttered about the King and Queen the dust that followed from behind was a blue-silver unlike the green-gold of the Tinker-bell the fairy this family had come to know so well. She like her durst wore a gown of blue-silver the only color that her apart was her fire-red hair.

"What have I told you before my Queen, long before when you were a child no older than the daughter who lye before us?"

The Queen gasped. "That magic no matter how evil will only kill when in that is the user's true intent." The queen dropped to her knees and placed her ear to her daughter's freshly clothed chest. She could hear it the barely there sound of a heart beat. Quinndaline was alive, Francis had not killed her sister. She lifted her head. "Why…Why did she not…"

Tink fluttered about her sleeping friend her tiny had brushing her cheeks with a feather like touch. "She didn't want to kill her because then there would a chance that you two would move on from her grief. Quinndaline laying her like this…you will never forget what your daughter had done to her sister out of spite for you…" Tink twittered across for the Queen to the King and back to the King. "Of course for you two that was not the case…something evil seeded inside Francis that none of us foresaw."

_...days later…_

**THE CHILDREN HUDDLED AROUND** the small girl in the dirt ridden village square. They were sick and tired of the little girl's 'lies' no one from the village esspically her would have ever met a princess let alone become a princess' best friend in just a few hours of meeting one another.

"I am not lying! I do not lie you know that, Red," yelled the sing song voice of a young brunette haired girl. She held back the tears which began to form.

"Yes you are, Laide," spat a young Latina-esk girl. Wrapped around her shoulders was a small red-velvet hood a gift given to her by her grandmother for her sixth birthday. The girl known as Lil' Red stood tall hands on her hips. "Because girls like you don't know princesses." The girls and boys who stood behind the loud-mouth all nodded their agreement. "You know what we do to liars, Laide." She smirked and stepped forward along with the your children.

Rachelle scurried backward stumbling a moment before running off in the opposite direction. The other children followed her.

…

"Did you hear?" It was a voice of the blacksmith. His little boy though a bit flamboyant was still held in higher regards that Rachelle and her Merchant father. The blacksmith stuck the sword into the cold water watching it steam. "The King and Queen have denounced any and all visits to the neighboring villages until further notice."

"So it is true then," asked back the woman of the young couple who sat waiting for her husband's sword to cool.

"What's true, love," asked the woman's husband in an endearing voice.

Rachelle finally away from the brigade of children led by Lil' Red to make her life hell. She crept close to the three adults who spoke. She hid beside a discarded barrel and listened.

The woman smiled towards her husband hand resting atop his forearm. "The rumors of course, granted the ones I have heard as of late are only a few days old, but I heard there was an attack on their youngest."

The young husband gasped. "Which one was she the younger one?"

"She was the one with the long wavy blonde hair had a fairy always floating around her." The blacksmith shook his head. He pulled the sword from the water he saw a welt and bit into the steel with his hammer. "I have it on good authority that it was in fact the younger of the two princesses but…"

Rachelle gasped. Quinndaline had not lied to her like the terrifyingly beautiful blonde woman had claimed. Some horrible had happened to her best friend and it had caused her to break her promise. She pulled herself close to the group still hidden behind the barrel she had to know what had happened to the teenager she had met only days ago.

"What'ya listening too?"

"I thought your mother has you taking lessons," whispered Rachelle harshly.

The little boy shrugged. "Who says I was going to listen?"

"Shh…You are a prince, you must have good grammar." She held a finger to her lips as the she and now the little boy listened to the gossip.

The little boy wore expensive, but dirty cloths. Today it was a simple pair of tan paints and a navy blue button jacket. Every button was undone his exposed under shirt covered in food grease and dirt. Some prince he was, he never kept himself clean it would be a wonder if he would ever inherit his kingdom let alone find a wife with his table manners.

Rachelle, Belle's, father was a frequent seller to the young boy and his 'widowed' mother's kingdom selling them all manners of things but mostly cloths. She would come along on various visits. It was these visits that caused the little prince and Belle to become close friends.

The blacksmith bit back a sigh and rubbed the back of his head with a dirty gloved hand. "The younger one…oh what's her name…I met her a few times making my deliveries…Quinndaline that's right…well like I said I have it on good authority. I'm friends with a few of their guards after all. She has some sort of spell on her."

The woman gasped she turned herself into her husband. "I told you sweetheart, fairies can never be trusted. Why the Kings and Queens want to have them in their courts I will never know."

"No, no, it wasn't the fairy. The fairy tried to save the girl. I heard…" The blacksmith stepped closer to the couple and he continued in a barely there whisper. "It was the older sister, she put the spell on the poor thing, and now the girl poor will never wakeup. She's in a permanent sleep." He gave the sword one last bang and handed it over to the young man. "That'll be fifteen gold pieces."

The small girl and boy sat bottoms to the floor and backs to the barrel their small mouths agape. "I knew it. I knew she would never lie to me. Best friends never lie," stated Belle to no one.

"I thought I was your best friend…"

"You're my oldest friend."

"But we aren't old." The boy pouted.

"Simantics," answered the girl. She rose from their hidden spot and grabbed the boys arm. "Come on, we have to find my father. We are going to figure out how to save the princess."

"Save a princess? Okay…cool!"

They rushed off in the direction of Belle's home at the edge of town. If anyone knew what was happening at the castle it was her father.

xxx

"You have a very active imagination," complemented Quinn._ A bit violent too…but now really isn't the time to be questioning Shelby's parenting methods…_

"Do not! I told you, I member everything cause you always member everything with bedtime stories! Duh," stated Beth, her behavior eerily resembling Quinn when she too was that age, in what she saw in the home movies anyway. Quinn rose from her spot on the couch. Beth mimicked her actions though she stood atop the eggshell white couch shoes still on. _My mother is going to kill me._ "You – are – sleeping beauty, you just don't member, that's all. But you will!" Beth smiled. She leapt into Quinn's arms.

The mother and daughter gazed at one another. This, the longest stent of physical interaction either had given the other since their first meeting. Quinn swallowed, there was so much she needed to say, no wanted to say. She wanted to tell this beautiful child, she had loved her since she was born. That if there had been a different circumstance maybe she would have grown here with her grand-mother, herself, and even Puck, not Shelby. Really, all Quinn wanted to do in that moment was apologize to the little girl because she could not bring herself to believe the fantasy stories, because she gave her away, but most of all because she was selfish. And, all she ever saw when she looked into the eyes of this little girl was everything she had lost.

The front door swung open, the moment between mother and daughter was broken. Beth gave Quinn a hug before pushing into her chest to be let go. Santana Lopez barged into the Fabray house, she was followed closely by Brittany her arm out stretched. She had clearly been attempting to hold back the Latina from whatever it was she had planned.

"All-Right bitch, what was up with you, the Hobbit, and Puckerman today? You can't seriously think that no one besides Glee saw how buddy-buddy the three of you are being its, well, its gross. You need to stop right now, before of any that weird skank cred you have gotten go—" Santana trailed off. "Holy mother and—it's a Quinn-Clone."

"Aw!" Brittany squealed. "San, how come Quinn has a baby sister, and didn't tell us?"

"That's because Babe Q doesn't have a baby sister," consoled Santana phrasing her answer the best she could. "Couldn't stand not having Beth around, huh," she asked with a quirk to her brow lips widening into a smile. "So, you stole a kid, that's low," her tongue and teeth ticked together, "even for you Q, even for you."

"I didn't—I didn't steal her!" _Think fast you have to think fast Quinn._ "She lives a few streets away. My Mom thought it would be a good idea. You know character building and great for my résumé. Given that I well you know kinda went –"

"Bonkers, crazy, became a smoking lunatic?" finished Santana.

"I was going for nuts, but—anyway, I'm watching her after school until her –," Quinn turned to Beth. "Until her mother stops by, you know, to pick her up after work! That's right I'm babysitting."

"Ok-ay…" Santana gave Quinn warier look.

Brittany however continued to watch Beth; the little girl attempting the same.

"You look like Tinker-bell," stated Beth.

Santana gave Beth a curious look.

The tall pony-tailed blonde then clapped her hands in a flurried spasm. "Yay! Okay, so I know for a fact that Quinn's mom keeps all her old toys. And, you know because well you're way too big," Brittany held out her arms to emphasize Beth's size difference to the size Beth had been born. "For the three baby toys Mrs. Fabray bought when Quinn wa—" Brittany was cut short Quinn's hand gripped desperately to the taller blonde's mouth.

"What Brittany's trying to say, is that my Mother has kept most of my toys and there's bound to be a board game or doll of some-sort that I'm sure you will like," answered Quinn in a quick finish.

The dancer assessed the odd behavior of her close friend. She shrugged it off then focused her attention back to Beth. "Come-on, she keeps everything in a closet by Quinn's room!" Brittany rocked at her feet till the tiny girl began to ascend the stairway. "Quinn has a pretty cool room, too. It's like pink; well it's more like purple-pink, or maybe pink-purple. Anyway it has this really cool wallpaper on one wall, and her bed is huge. She would let me bounce on it all the time during sleepovers in eighth grade. So, I bet you could bounce even higher on it if you tried!" Brittany's voice began to trail off becoming softer as the two like-minded blondes made their way through the upstairs halls to Quinn's bedroom.

Santana took hold of Quinn's collar. She pulled her into the confines of the entryway sitting nook. "Hold up there Mufasa." Santana removed her grip on Quinn's dress, and took hold of her re-dyed hair her wordless indication to Quinn for the new nickname. "What the fu—hell was that." Santana rolled her eyes; she would never admit the verbal change was for Quinn, if asked she would say it was to avoid a lecture from Brittany on what language was appropriate around children.

"You heard Brittany, she was starting to ramble. The poor girl's only four years old I don't think she would be able to follow one of Brittany's ramblings. At least Rachel's are verbally coherent and you can't loo—ow! Hey what was that for!" Quinn rubbed at her lean bicep; bruise would be forming there soon no doubt.

Santana ready with her witty banter was in the throes of what she considered a magnificent retort when the front door shook. "Ow, watch the hawk Jewbabe!"

Quinn and Santana craned their necks attention now on the Fabray house's new visitors.

"Noah Puckerman, you ring that doorbell right now you hear me! I do not care if it is 'Quinn's house and she ain't gunna give a rats ass if we knock or not' you will knock because it is polite! Do you understand me Noah," rang the irritated high-pitched voice of Rachel.

The two best friends snickered at Rachel Berry's impersonation of Puck. Neither moved towards the door each waiting out the confrontation to see how it would end.

The door shook once more. There was a series of unintelligible yelps and whimpers. It was then followed by a very loud whack. The door bell rang.

The two friends looked at one another before lunging simultaneously for the door. Santana smiled bumping Quinn out of the way. She swung the door open, "Well would you look at that. Since when did this buddy-buddy Jew pride thing start up again?"

"I'll have you know," stated Rachel. She released Puck from the headlock. "Being Jewish may have brought us together, but we have never stopped being friends Santana."

"Jesus!" Puck rubbed the top of his head. Quinn eyed puck about to retort. "Don't you be looking at me like that, he ain't a part of my religion. I can say that hippy's name all I want." Santana howled with laughter she stepped to the side giving the door a wider birth. She really did love Puck. Rachel on the other hand, Rachel was a new part of this weird Puck and Quinn equation and she would be damned if she did not figure out what part it was she played.

"What do you two want? I'm sort of busy," stated Quinn.

"You left this at school thought I would bring it back for yah." He head motioned to the large leather book which covered most of Rachel's upper torso. "Wouldn't want to be losing that now would we?"

"Yeah—yeah wouldn't want to lose this big thing now would we," answered Quinn, she made an attempt for the book. An invisible war raged between the two girls. Rachel was not about to release that book from her sight, and Quinn would never read it. This passing would never end.

Suddenly a loud thud came from over head shaking the crystal chandelier above the dining room table. "Brittany wouldn't? I mean she loves kids she wouldn't," asked Quinn quickly turning her head back to Santana as she rushed up the stairs through the long hallway to her bedroom.

**QUINN'S BEDROOM DOOR SWAYED OPEN.** Atop the lush carpet groaned Brittany S. Pierce she held tight to her ponytail pulling her hair free? _She must have landed on her back, ouch._ Quinn watched as Beth stood head to toe atop Quinn's bed. Her aquamarine eyes, the perfect mix of both her parents, stared down at the dancer in awe she too was just as confused as the rest at what just happened.

Santana leapt to Brittany's aid ignoring the three other teenagers. Who eyed the blonde haired child curiously?

"What the hell did you do," roared Santana. It did not matter that Beth was barely over four and half. Something had happened to Brittany, and had she been the only other person in the room. In Santana's eyes she was live bait.

Beth fell back. She crawled into the bed's pillows. Beth was hiding from Santana's wrath. _Alright that's it! I'm so not dealing with you right now!_ Quinn glowered at Santana. "She is only four years old! Brittany is three times her size!" Santana turned her attention to Quinn, her new target. Nothing could ever be rationalized for Santana when it came to Brittany.

"S—stop!" It was Brittany. "I fell backward; she had nothing to do with it. Okay?" Brittany looked from one of her friends to the other. Her face held a much deeper confusion than normal. She stopped at Santana. "I fell back. She didn't push me."

Santana relaxed her body. "Hey Q, you know I wouldn'ver – you know how I get when it comes to Britt. I can't help myself sometimes." She was met with the faces of three very annoyed teenagers: two being parents and the other given a newly granted role of over-protective friend. "Kid, look I'm sorry okay. I just, I get crazy sometimes."

Beth nodded in agreement. Everyone laughed.

…_no less than five minutes ago_…

"So, I bet you could bounce even higher on it if you tried! Especially now since Quinn and Santana are still downstairs," continued Brittany as she and Beth walked down the long halls of the house's second floor. "The bed is like super bouncy too. My head touched ceiling the last time I jumped, and that was—that was oh right before she got pregnant…so um it was summer before sophomore year. Yeah sophomore year! Quinn wouldn't let anyone come over after she found out, and then she was kicked out of her house. So, then no one could jump on it. I guess Mrs. Fabray could, but I don't think she ever—" She began to trail off once more.

Beth listened, but barely her attention focused on the array of framed family photographs lined with perfection. Each photo showed a progression in age and to the older onlooker a progression in unhappiness. Beth watched photographic portrait timeline of her biological mother as she sashayed next to Brittany. Beth paused. "Quinn won't get mad?"

Brittany gripped tight to the door handle. She thought for a moment. "Nah, well, maybe we should do it before they finally come up here." She smiled wide at the little girl. "Come on! We can get the games later, hurry up!" She turned the handle pushing the door open slightly her arm out stretched from her body enough for Beth to walk between the tall dancer and the white wooden door.

Beth gasped. "It really is a princess' room!"

"I know right," Brittany replied just as excited as Beth. She let go of the door leaving it slightly askew. "Here I forgot its pretty high off the ground." Brittany now standing behind Beth crouched to the little girl's level. She took hold of either side of her torso and lifted her with ease into the air. Beth let out a wild giggle, no one hand ever played with her like this before, at least not since she was much smaller.

"Do you want me to toss you? I can toss you on!" Brittany grinned and Beth nodded her head in quick agreement. The teenager gripped tighter to the girl and bent her knees back. She froze in the position for a moment when her legs suddenly shot out like a cannon. Her grip on Beth's torso was gone; she watched the little girl gleefully laugh as she landed in the middle of the bed.

"Again, please!" Beth lunged for Brittany her body making contact with taller blonde.

Brittany nodded in agreement took hold of Beth ready herself then shot forward. Only this time something had gone wrong. Beth with her uncontained excitement took hold of the blonde's hand with her own. As Brittany began to release the girl a bright white-gold light flashed throughout the bedroom. Beth fell to the bed and Brittany with a loud thud collided with the floor.

She groaned out of pain. Her head felt like it had been hit with a ton of rocks and her body was sore. The tall blonde with the tight ponytail and dancer legs blinked confusion etched across her face. Still face up on the floor she slide her right arm between her back and the carpeted floor. Her wings were gone. Where were her wings? Why were her wings gone!

"What hell did you do?"

"She is only four years old! Brittany is three times her size" yelled out two familiar yet unfamiliar voices.

"S—stop! I fell backward; she had nothing to do with it. Okay," Brittany stammered out her head still throbbing from the impact. "I fell back. She didn't push me." She blinked, what the hell was going on!

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. The more I know of your option the faster and more interested I will become in continuing and completing the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay finally! This has been sitting on my computer…unfinished because I wanted to include some fairytale with it just a) couldn't decide what to place there b) really, really didn't want to jump around in that storyline b/c I thought it may confuse others. However, I realize jumping works best at this time. I plan to do an edit of the previous chapters while writing the next so it could be some time, but I'll push to get it done if I see an interest in the story._

_I have never understood why or how a school could get away with a window wall/s for a guidance councilor; kind defeats the purpose of private conversations. I know I wouldn't have wanted my fellow students to see me crying or having a conversation with the councilor. However, for this story it does add a bit of fun seeing as all the glee kids love spying on one another no matter who or what for._

_A lot shorter than the last four chapters._

_I want to give a quick thank you to all those who have setup an alert or favorited this story, hope you enjoy this quick update. I love reviews, knowing what y'all think helps not only push the updates but give me drive to write. I basic outline set, but I'm open to suggestions just PM or place it in the review. _

_Artie – __**Peter Pan**__, Beth – __**Henry**__, Brittany – __**Tinker Bell**__, Quinn – __**Sleeping Beauty/Emma**__, Rachel – __**Belle**__, Puck – __**Prince/Beast**__, Mike – __**Nightingale**__, Miss Pillsbury – __**Blue Fairy**__, Santana – __**Little Red Riding Hood**__, Tina – __**Nightingale**_

_READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!_

**Title: Once Upon a Time**

**Rating**: M – language/suggestive themes/violence

**Pairings: **Faberry, Brittana, others **Friendships:** Quick, Puckleberry

**Summary: **Rachel and Quinn's lives have intertwined for much longer than their simple four years of High School. So much longer in fact that nether remember, nor believe the possibility of themselves and their friends coinciding together in a past life.

It was just another day in Lima, Ohio. That was until Quinn became pregnant. Rachel, Quinn and so many others have suffered sleepless nights exposing each to a world pulled unwillingly from their grasp. This story is based loosely on 'Once Upon a Time', Glee cannon up to 3x01, will include moments from other episodes.

**Chapter 5:**

**THE TANNED OAKWOOD DOOR SHUT WITH A HEAVY CLICK** as student and teacher stared in silence. Emma Pillsbury, guidance councilor, ginger, blue fairy, set the toothbrush washed glass statuette back atop the book shelf. Brittany, acrobatic Cheerio, 'dimwitted', dancer extraordinaire, fairy appetence continued to watch the older woman. Obvious strain crossed the teenager's face, her mind muddled from yesterday-afternoon's events.

"Where are my wings? What am I doing normal size? Why is my head hurting so much when I look at Red—Santana…," blurted Brittany in a string of questions one after another with no breath in-between. "Why does my mind keep correcting me? It keeps saying that you're Miss Pillsbury, crazy, my OCD guidance councilor? When I know—I know you're Blue." The blonde inhaled and fell to the empty chair in front of the desk.

"Brittany? I – uh…what," the neurotic woman with red hair asked.

Fairy or not, Miss Pillsbury was convinced this alternate yet very accurate persona of her fairy apprentice, Tinker Bell, had lost her mind. She focused her on another glass trinket and began her ill-fated tooth brush scrubbing mantra.

"I can't find Quinn…" Brittany murmured. "I just want my wings back…" The blonde dancer's lower lip started to quiver and the tears held in since early evening yesterday began to spill. "I lost my wings…I can't even remember how I lost them." Brittany slumped forward hands gripping tight to the under-side of her knees. "I'm a horrible fairy—I lost Quinn…I lost—my—my wings."

The glass rippled, shattering across the linoleum floor. Brittany's rambled apology halted, eyes glazed by tears, now watching the red-head's confusion etch across the face. "What?"

Miss Pillsbury cleared of the mess. Crouching down and forcing here attention on the blonde, now not the time to obsess over bits of broken glass. The guidance councilor's joints clicked, her feet spread for perfect balance, and she looked eye-to-eye with the cheerleader. "F—fairy, Brit—," she trailed. Her mind racing she decided to risk it, this was after all Brittany she would not notice a momentary name change. "Tink did you—did you say fairy?"

The ditzy blonde bobbed her head. Bright blue eyes covered with a teary haze. Teacher student relationship be-damned, the Blue Fairy pulled Tinkerbell into a tight rib-crushing hug. "How, how do you remember," She paused, hands suddenly gripping tight to Brittany's shoulders.

"What is the last moment you remember, Brittany?"

Brittany bit her lip, braced her head resting an elbow atop a bare leg. "I remember—the northwest corridor…then I was on a floor without my wings…" The tears began again.

Wrapping her arms around the girl, her Miss Pillsbury persona forgotten, Blue held tight to Tinkerbell soothing the young fairy the only way she knew how with a bear-crushing hug.

"We didn't make it to the portal—did we?"

xxx

A BLONDE WITH LONG FLOWING LOCKS blurring vision of her carrier stabled her midsection as he released the blonde from his arms. They would not be traveling stairs at least not for the rest of the journey to their final destination. "You're sure this' safe, you running around," grumbled the prince who wore a country-cotton linen tie shirt, dark suede pants, and stretched leather riding-boots. "I mean you've got my bun in your oven, and all, but I don't want you hurt any more than Rachelle does."

"I can walk just fine. I'm not a cripple. I'm pregnant." She pressed the creases of the silk gown. Over a year, barely over a year it had been since the sleeping beauty had woken from her slumber. A decade long sleep forced on her by one of the few she held deepest in her heart, an older sister whom last bit of good was locked away the very moment she fell to the ground. "Rachelle!"

Quick agile feet cut short the last stone step of curled staircase. As a glint of greenish-gold sped past Rachelle's head, it flutters back and forth, and then side to side followed with the tinkering high-pitched sound of twinkle-bells. Had Noah, Quinndaline, Rachelle not known the flittering sparkle of light to be Tinker Bell, Quinn's childhood fairy each might mistake the movements for a stressed hummingbird.

"The baby is fine. She's barely there, but there none-the-less. Keeping Quinn safe keeps the baby safe that's where your focus should be, Noah," answered Tink her high-pitched voice centimeters away from his ear. "Just lead us to where we need to be, and we will follow."

"Okay, okay I get the point." Tarnished iron and steel echoed in clanks of rhythmic succession as the Evil Queen's army of men rushed the narrow polished-stone corridors above the Puckerman chateau. Noah shushed his female company index finger against his lips. "This way, it's this way." He spun to the left followed closely by Quinn and Belle with Tinker Bell closing at the rear.

Turn after turn with an entrance trough a wall every fifty or so feet. The small group stalled. Noah's shoulder cracking against the smooth stone stumbled along an unused servant passageway, he grunted. Belle gripped Quinn's forearm balancing the young blonde woman, her efforts to protect both mother and child from a similar collation with cold-stone. She failed to see Noah, a beast of a young man when next to the two young women.

Belle puffed, excess air swayed strands of loose, chocolate brown, curls. "You grew up here Noah, this is your home, and you lead us into a dead end!" Her spine stiffened. "Noah, Noah are you even listening to me? This is your own home and end up in a dead end!" Quinn gripped the petite woman's hip with her right as her left hand rests at her lower back, her thumb caressing the very-top of her rear the motion loosening Rachelle's body with ease. "How can either of you be so calm," growled the small brunette. "We just left them…what—what if…" She shook her head unable to let the question finish. Quinn's hand left her hip leading her arm to wrap its way protectively around the small singer's body. Belle fell back into her Sleeping Beauty rolling her head into a pair of lips pressed against her temple. Both young women watch the young man they had grown to love as a brother knock his fist against a wooden plank wall. "Noah! It's a wall—Noah…"

Prince Noah flung his thick fist and broad stature at the wall. "Noah," shouted his female companions in unison. Tink threw herself through the air stopping in the hidden passageway. Her body illuminated the hidden nook. The fairy paused before rocking upward

He continued to pull at the wooden planks revealing the opening. "Well, I can't get this open all by myself." Rachelle and Quinndaline rushed to his side delicates hands ignoring blisters pulling the planks free. Noah shifted to the side siding free the latch revealing a rope. "Get in."

"You're insane. I thought you went mad when you were covered with fur, but no, no Noah you have finally gone insane," griped Belle.

"Get in the fucking dumbwaiter, with Quinn, Belle, or so help me god…" Noah growled his inner beast showing. Quinn stepped forward brow arched. Noah lifted Quinn from the ground, and smirked placing her into the dumbwaiters opening. "Well…I'm sure Quinn could hold her own...I mean she helped me destroy a dragon. A hundred plus magically enhanced soldiers without any help will be nothing." Belle stepped forward she glared at her oldest friend. He lifted her into the air, and placed her into entrance.

Noah, Prince, and once a feared Beast of the land, shut the iron grate.

"Noah…"Quinn's fingers reached for the cropped haired man through the grated opening. "Get in with us…"

"Can't someone needs to make sure it stops at Belle's old room."

"Noah…" Rachelle pushed her fingers through same as Quinn. Free moving fingers gripped desperately to the large hand holding tight from the other side.

"You protect her you hear me. I know you two are in love and all that, but that's my kid in there too, you protect her."

"Always…"

He released his hand, and began to press a series of buttons each opening a wooden gateway allowing access to teach floor. Noah began to pull the rope watching the women he loved disappear from sight.

xxx

Tinker Bell, Blue both returned to their new reality that world long gone—for now. Maintaining the returning memory of the now life-sized fairy shifted to the top of the guidance councilor's priority list. She had no idea what could happen to Brittany or any other walking the town, and finding a way to inform Shelby without obstructing this town's 'natural order.' "Have you seen Ms. Corcoran—Cera, today?"

The blonde 'dimwitted' cheerleader pushed the empty trashcan in the direction of her mentor. "Not yet. Not today no—she…she remembers everything like you?"

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "I'll send you a slip during a class that way the three of us will talk. Without others wondering…Tink, It will be okay. What happened became an unintentional plan b." She shifted rising to her feet. "You may miss a bit of Glee Club, but handling this is top priorty. This may have just given us an upper hand in protecting Beth and Quinn."

Brittany nodded her understanding; fifteen minutes late to Glee would not be end of the world, for her at least. Rachel, Rachel was a completely different story. "Wait. Is she here? I thought, weren't we doing all of this so that we could get her away from Quinn?"

"Now isn't the time. Shel—Cera and I will explain everything to you later after your lunch. I promise, we'll clear everything, and hopefully that will put your head at ease."

Both fairies from another world failed to notice short figure hidden within the waves of students as they headed for class. She turned, this figure hidden by the students of McKinley High, her red trimmed white cheerio skirt flipping to reveal the slightest bit of her red spanks. She may trust Brittany, but she was having none of this.

…

"There you are. Where have you been? Britt, I thought you still had the map I made for you last year." Spoke the group of teenagers in hushed tones as Brittany crept her way through the darkened pathways to take a seat next to her girlfriend. The cheerio puffed her cheeks surveying the group who acknowledged her entrance. Would Artie walk again if given the chance to remember? No one deserved the physical ailments of his altered ego, especially him. And, Mike and Tina, at least they were given a chance to be with one another here in this new existence in Lima, Ohio.

"Miss Pillsbury and Ms. Corcoran needed to talk to me." Santana rubbed the outer side of the fairy's thigh. "Everything's okay. I'm not in trouble…just wanted to double check some tests…that's all."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, just need to make sure Lord Tubington doesn't blast his rap music while I study."

Laughing Santana rest her head atop the tall blonde's shoulder.

Brittany gripped the arm rest, her body involuntarily wanting to fly and perch atop the ex-cheerleader's shoulder. She would need to concentrate much harder than originally thought. "Quinn!" She quickly clasped a hand across her mouth. She watched the critical wavering eyes of Mr. Shuester, his eyebrow rose. "Sorry," the blonde mouthed, and turned back to her friends. Her years flooded by Mercedes Jone's song choice of the day. "Quinn,Quinn—Quinn…hi," Brittany whispered loud enough to reach the teen with recently dyed blonde hair.

Quinn Fabray, a young woman Brittany had known to be a Sleeping Beauty, looked back in the direction of the whisper. She lifted her hand; two fingers raised and gave the blonde dancer a click of her wrist and a bright smile. She turned back to the front attention back on the flawless performance of her fellow teammate.

Her focus on Mercedes, Brittany watched from the corner of her eye as Rachel shifted to her side whispering into Quinn's ear. She smiled; maybe everything would work out in the end.

"Ugh…that's just sick—just sick. That sort of thing shouldn't be allowed in public," groaned Santana attention on Quinn and Rachel. She listened intently to Mercedes. "I mean look…it's unnatural."

Brittany nudged the Latina. "Come on its, cute. Is it unnatural when I whisper in your ear," she asked.

"Oh please babe, we're hot. Anything involving the dwarf is unnatural." She grinned wide her teeth glistened under the dim auditorium lights. Brittany shoved at Santana's shoulder again. She laughed continuing to watch their friend on stage.

Tinker Bell smiled, it would work out, it always worked out in the end.

**To Be Continued…**

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. The more I know of your option the faster and more interested I will become in continuing and completing the story.**_


End file.
